


'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone

by Grownstydia



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Stydia with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grownstydia/pseuds/Grownstydia
Summary: Lydia and her son come across someone who ends up changing their lives.





	

To say that Lydia Martin was having a shitty day would be an understatement. Thanks to her stupid coworker she only got a few hours of sleep last night. And Lydia does not function properly if she doesn’t get enough sleep, okay a bit of a lie she is capable doing so but only if she had a cup of black coffee. But of course the freaking coffee place had to be closed! How amazing of them to be closed the day she most needed caffeine. 

 

And to top it all off she’s also very late and Lydia hates being late. She’s never been late before. She has a routine, wake up at exactly five and half, go to the small coffee place right outside her apartment, buy food for both her son and her, get ready for work, help her son get ready for school, leave the house at seven, take the short cut to her son’s preschool, drop him off and make her way to her lab. She’s been living in this routine for the past few years, really it’s the only way she knows how to live. It’s just the way she’s always been; she’s always played it safe and has always planned everything. Well not everything, she obviously didn't plan to get pregnant at twenty seven years old. But that didn't stop her from taking control of the situation.

 

Ever since she had her son she’s been extra careful with all her planning because she wants everything to be perfect. She doesn’t like it when things are out of control and out of her reach. Because to her life is just another math equation waiting for her to solve; and once it is solved all she has to do is follow the rules and she’ll live a perfectly calm life. Of course some times there are flaws, which are rare in her life because duh she’s Lydia Martin, but sometimes flaws can be fixed. 

 

She drops her son off thirty minutes later but it’s okay because the teacher will understand, having your son’s teacher be one of your friend’s boyfriend comes in handy multiple times. She drops off her son and goes straight to her lab. She’s an hour late but her asshole of partner can wait, it is his fault she’s late he’s not allowed to complain. As soon as she steps inside the lab everything goes back to how it use to be. She gets lost in her work and before she knows it she's done for the day. 

 

Well at least she that's what she thought until her stupid parter, seriously what the fuck is wrong with him it's like he was just made to ruin her life, tells her he has something very important to tell her.

 

His definition of important is totally wrong. He tells he won't be able to come to work Saturday because he has something “important” to do, but really she know better then that. She knows her partner and she knows that he means he's gonna stay home and probably try to hook up with a random girl like he usually does. 

 

She honestly wouldn't normally even care, it would actually be a very good thing. She would get an extra day at work and that sound like heaven to her, but of course it' had to be this coming Saturday and she had promised her son a day just for both of them. She was planning on taking Austin to the park for a game of baseball. she was actually looking forward to Saturday. Thanks to her stupid coworker she won’t be able to play with her son like she planned to do.

 

That night she goes home and tries to explain to her son why they can’t go to the park.

 

“Austin you know I can’t miss work” She tells the small infant.

 

“But mom you never play with me! You’re always working at your stupid job!” The little five year old uses both of his hands to covers his mouth in shock. He’s never said a bad word before and now he’s called her work stupid and that’s not very nice. He knows his mom loves work, he didn’t mean to call it stupid.

 

Lydia stares at her son with hurtful eyes. This had always been her nightmare. She's always had this fear inside of her that she wouldn't be good enough to be a mother. She knew raising a kid on her own would be hard and she had fear her son would hate her for it. It seemed like they weren't actually fears, they were a reality in which she was forced to live in. 

 

She hates the thought of her son thinking she liked a job more than him because that wasn't true, that was far from reality. 

 

Although her son had not been planned and she never thought she would have one, she loves her son with everything that she has. Her son is the most valuable thing in her life and nothing would change that. 

 

She slowly kneels down, making herself shorter and closer to her son, she closed her eyes and tries to hold back the tears. She’s never cried in front of her son before and she sure in hell will not cry now. She swallows back the urge to sob and instead takes a deep breath to try to calm herself down. 

 

Before she's able to say anything, to try and explain the situation for her son, Austin throws himself to her and hugs her tightly. His hands are wrapped around her neck and she can her him sobbing, letting out whimpers and shaking breaths.

 

“I’m sorry mommy. I didn't mean it mommy please forgive me. I love you mommy I didn't mean it” the small child cries into her neck and Lydia’s grip on him is just as strong. Her fingers start playing with his hair as she tries to tell her son that it's okay. 

 

“Shh I know baby, it's okay everything's okay. I know baby it's okay” 

 

Her smooth words do nothing to calm him down. He continues to sob and let's out small whimpers once in awhile and she continues to hold him. 

 

“You can still play tomorrow baby. Grandma will take you to the park. You guys can go to the store and even buy a brand new bat. You’ll have much fun, I promise you won't get bored.” 

 

“Will you have dinner with grandma and I?”

 

“Of course Austin we can even go to McDonald’s if you want”

 

The little boy enthusiastically nods and smiles brightly at his mother. He gives her one last tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before he heads to bed. He’ll much rather play with his mother than with his grandmother but he understands her mother needs to work. 

 

Lydia doesn't go to sleep like she should, she lays awake in her bed and thinks about his son’s words. She knows that growing up without a dad is extremely hard, her own father had also left her, but she's trying. She's trying so hard to make him happy and to give him everything he needs. She's never been good with emotions, especially letting other know she cares about them, but god she's trying to show her son he's the most important thing in her life because he is. Austin was unexpected and he might of had changed Lydia's life, but he did it for the better. 

 

After a few more minutes of thinking she gets out her phone and decides to text her mother.

 

Lydia: hey mom are you doing anything tomorrow?

 

Mom: hey sweaty! I'm actually on a cruise with one of my friends right now. Why need anything?

 

Lydia: no it's fine I was just checking in 

 

Mom: okay sweaty have a goodnight and tell Austin i said hello.

 

She lets out a small grown. Great get mother won't be able to watch her son. She could take him to work with her, but if she did that she would break her promise. She had promised her son and she hates letting him down. Without hesitating she decides to ask Scott for help. 

 

Lydia: hey you. haven't seen you much latently Austin misses you 

 

Scott: how's my favorite redhead? I miss you guys. You don't let me hang out with him enough It's not fair

 

Lydia: for the last time it's strawberry blond. Well would you look at that today happens to be your lucky day. I was actually wondering if you could watch him tomorrow?

 

Scott: uh I would really really love to but I'm working tomorrow. I don't thinking Oliver would want to come to work with again 

 

Scott:... but I might know of someone who can watch him tomorrow 

 

Lydia: is this person trustworthy. And yes Scott I'm talking about MY definition of trustworthy not yours :p 

 

Scott: oh come on it was only one time! Isaac wasn't that bad! 

 

Lydia: he forgot Austin as showering Scott, my son was in a bath tube for three hours! 

 

Scott: okay fine i’ll admit that wasn't one of his brightest moments but stiles is actually responsible. And he's like so good with kids. 

 

Lydia: stiles? Doesn't sound like a real name are you sure he'll be able to care of Austin? 

 

Scott: yes! I promise he's not bad and if he does fail you I promise to pay for a spa day for you Kira and Allison. 

 

Lydia: oh you're on McCall.

 

Scott: deal :) drop him off at my house, I’ll take him to stiles’ house before I go to tomorrow 

 

Lydia: have I told you how much I love you? 

 

Scott: no need to kiss my ass Martin 

 

Lydia: :p

 

After finally being able to settle everything for tomorrow she finally lets herself relax. Lying back on the bed she sighs and just stares at the dealing without actually thinking about anything. 

 

She wasn't planning on waking up late again, really she was just suppose to take a few hours to relax and then she was suppose to pack her son’s lunch. But of course she had to sleep through her alarm clock and now she was running late again. 

 

________________________________________

“Dude it's almost 9 are you sure she's dropping her son off? I thought you said she was suppose to drop him off at 8?” Stiles’ panic is evidently as he complains to Scott. It's not like he really cares if the lady is late, but being late does mean less money for him and besides he had woken up early just to find out the lady decided to be late how phenomenal. 

 

“Calm down it’s been an hour” stiles can practically see Scott role his eyes despite them being in two totally different houses. 

 

“Yeah a whole hour! I was having an amazing dream before my freaking alarm clock woke me up! God I don't even know why I'm doing this kids hate me”

 

“Uh because you're a dumbass who crashed his car?” 

 

“Scotty! I especially recall telling you that you weren't allowed to talk about that! I didn't crash my car I just accidentally parked her in a tree instead of a my garage” 

 

“Either way you're still broke and need the extra cash. Now leave me alone I'm suppose to be getting ready for work. By the way I think Lydia’s running a little late you might wanna meet her at my house, I won't have time to drop off Austin” 

 

“Scott!!!”

 

“Oh come on you love my house! You're here bugging Kira everyday now stop complaining and come here already”

 

“Fine” stiles grumbles out not necessarily excited to leave his house. 

 

He takes less than fifteen minutes to get ready and another fifteen minutes to drive to Scott's. By the time he gets there it's almost 9. Scott's car is nowhere to be seen which means he left to work already, amazing how he had a whole house to himself. 

 

As soon as he sets his feet inside Scott's house and closes the door behind him the doorbell rings. 

 

Must be the kid he's suppose to be taking care of he thinks to himself. 

 

Dragging his feet he heads back to where he came from and opens the door. He didn't know what he expecting to see before he opened the door, but he certainly did not expect to see her standing there.

 

She was beautiful, she looked like a painting sanding before his eyes and he didn't know how to feel about it. She was a masterpiece, her hair flawlessly falling over her shoulders. It looked too soft, he had an urge to run his fingers through it. He wanted to braid her hair which is was weird because he can’t even fix his hair and all of a sudden he wants to do her hair. 

 

Her eyes are shining bright, a green so deep yet so bright he's instantly mesmerize by them. And her lips so full and pink, so fucking kissable. 

 

A strawberry blond goddess was standing in front of him, a tight dress wrapped around her and goddamn he forgot how to breath. She was tiny, she wouldn't even reach his shoulders, yet her legs looked like they were miles long. 

 

Beside her was a small child no older than five. He was holding his mother’s hand like his life depended on it. He had light brown hair with eyes just as beautiful as his mother’s. 

 

“Hey” he managed to get out before she realized he was totally checking her out. 

 

Which was probably useless considering it took him five full minutes to say something. 

 

“Hi, I’m Lydia is Scott around?”

 

“Um no he actually just left to work he told me to take care of the kid here”

 

“Oh did he. Well I guess I should Just, you know, leave you two alone” he gave her a little nod before going back to studying her. 

 

He watched as she got on her knees and how she talked to her son in a smooth yet confident voice assuring her son he wasn't an actually stranger. 

 

Her son looks like he’s close to crying and the last thing he needed was a crying kid, so he kneels down standing in front of the little kid.

 

“Hey there buddy” that only seems to make the child more nervous seeing as he hides behind his mother instead of greeting back.

 

The small infant kept on tugging on his mother's hand as he kept whispering “mommy please don't go” over and over again. 

 

Before he got a chance to react, Lydia does.

 

“Austin we talked about this, he won't treat you bad I promise. If you behave really really good he’ll maybe even take you to the park” Austin still doesn't seem convinced but he still nods. 

 

“Sorry about that he's just really shy”

 

“It's no big deal real I completely understand I was just like him when I was small” 

 

She sends him a timid smile and he awkwardly returns it back. 

 

“Uh I guess I should get going” 

 

“Before you go, do you happen to know what time you’ll be back? It's not like I have something else to -I really don't- I just you know wanna make sure we’re home before you come back”

 

“How does six sound?”

 

“Perfect” with that they both say their goodbye to each other and they head to their destinations. 

 

Stiles’ being inside the house with Austin. And Lydia’s being at her lab doing some experiments. 

 

Once they're inside the house, Austin sits down on the couch hands on his little lap and his eyes on the ground. He looks out of place and it reminds him of himself. That is exactly what he use to do when he was a kid. 

 

“Hey there buddy what are you thinking about?” 

 

Austin doesn't answer, he just looks up for a brief second and then goes back to starting at the ground. 

 

“Oh come on I’m not that bad. I can be fun! Don’t give me the silent treatment or else I won’t take you to the part”

 

That seems to capture Austin’s attention seeing as he he looks up with wide sparkling eyes. 

 

“Only if you teach me how to play baseball”

 

“Hell yeah! I love baseball. In fact, there’s a game in an hour do you wanna watch it with me?”

 

“Can we? Mommy never wants to watch a game me”

 

Stiles chuckles before answering “ Of course we can. We’ll watch the the Mets kick some ass “

 

“Ooh you said a bad word I’m telling uncle Scott” 

 

And that actually makes him laugh. 

 

Yeah right like Scott would prevent him from cursing.

 

“If you tell uncle Scott he won't let us go to the part and you don't want that now do you?”

 

The little boy shakes his head, he truly looks excited and stiles feels something new. A new feeling that tugs at his chest whenever he gets a smile out of the little boy, he can’t understand why but he doesn't question it. He stopped questioning things that don't make sense a long time ago. 

 

The two of them go to the store and buy some snacks while they watch the game. Stiles gets a lot of Reese's while Austin gets sour patch kids, the watermelon kind. 

 

After they return from the store stiles actually turns on the tv and puts on the game. They sit side by side throughout the whole game. Stiles keeps on telling Austin about how awesome the Mets are while Oliver listens carefully eager to learn more about them. 

 

Together they watch as the Mets kick some major ass and whenever they score a homework Stiles whoops and does a little dance. Which leads to Austin trying to imitate him and that only causes him to laugh more. Austin looks adorable and his chest fills up with pride, pride on the fact that Austin ants to imitate him on something as silly as a dance. 

 

After the game is over they have some lunch together and Austin takes a small nap, more like closes his eyes for 30 minutes, the sugar won't let him take a longer nap.

 

When the clock hits 3 P.M they're both very bored and need some sort of entertainment. So without hesitating Stiles picks up Austin, throws him over his shoulder, and carries him outside to his car. 

 

“Stiles! Put me down I'm a big boy I can walk!”

 

“Noooo if I don't carry you then we’ll never get to the park”

 

“Fine I’ll let you carry me but only because you're taking me to the park” Austin answers grumpily. 

 

Stiles takes him into the car and puts him on a little boosters car seat, thankfully he hadn't removed the booster since the last time he had to watch one of his friend’s kid. 

 

Silently they drive toward the park, stiles silently tapping on the steering wheel while Austin plains with his little action figures. 

 

“Austin why is Scott your uncle”

 

“Because he's uncle Scotty and my mommy loves him”

 

“Oh is that right…”

 

“Yup” Austin exclaims while popping the P. “We have dinner with uncle Scotty and auntie Kira every Thursday”

 

“That seems cool”

 

“How do you know uncle Scotty? He's never mentioned he had a cop friend. Cops are so cool”

 

“We know each other since we were about your age”

 

Austin doesn’t answer after that, he just looks down at his toys again and stiles can’t help it but feel like he did something wrong. The sadness that overcomes Austin’s face makes his heart clench for some unknown reason. He doesn't know why but Austin’s sadness brings him an unpleasant feeling. It's too weird so he tries to push the thought away.

 

After a few more minutes of awkward silence they finally come to at stop in front of a park, across from the park there's a huge baseball field that looks like it could go on for miles. They both quietly get off the car and make their way to the field. 

 

Austin walks in front of stiles but comes to a stop once he reaches the stop sign. He patiently waits for stiles to get here, once stiles sees him stop he picks up his pace until they're next to each other again. Without thinking about it Austin grabs Stiles’ hand, he's use to holding someone's hand whenever he crosses a street he finds it normal, but stiles panics a little. He's never done that before, he's never had a tiny hand wrapped around his own, never felt the need to protect someone he just met. He's always been reversed he's not selfless, he’ll only truly ever be selfless for his father and Scott, but now it's like he has a desire to protect some random kid. It makes him feel funny, it's a weird feeling yet somehow pleasant and he doesn't know how react. 

 

He doesn't like thinking of problems, so he just pushes to the back of his head for the 100th time that day and continues to act as normal as he can. They continue their walk and soon enough they're at the field. 

 

Austin seems truly happy, he's smiling and his eyes are twinkling, it's a sight he never wants to forget. 

 

“I'm gonna teach how to play baseball”

 

He hears a tiny “yes!” from him so he takes that as an agreement and starts to get ready. Stiles takes all the equipment necessary, really it's just a bat a ball and a glove, and hands the bat to Austin. 

 

“Okay let's see what type of batter you are”

 

“I'm not very good I don't play baseball but I wanna”

 

“Don't worry about by the end of today you’ll kick ass. Kick butt, I meant you’ll kick some butt”

 

Austin just sends a glare and goes to his spot. He positions himself as stiles continues to instruct him. He gets ready to hit the ball, both hands gripping the bat, and stiles gets ready to pitch the ball. 

 

After a few more instructions from stiles he finally releases them all and it goes over Austin’s head. 

 

He never said he was good at baseball he just happened to like it. 

 

After ten more tries and some misses from Austin, yes it was definitely Austin and not Stiles, Stiles finally throws the ball at a perfect height but it’s too fast and Austin doesn’t hit it. Inteand the small kid throws the bat down in defeat and puts on a grumpy little face. 

 

“I don’t wanna play anymore I can’t kick butt”

 

“Oh come on we just started don’t be such a loser and keep trying. Did you know that it took a lot of tries for Einstein to finally succeeded”

 

“Who’s Einstein” the kid wrinkles his nose in confusion. 

 

“You know the crazy scientist with the weird hair? The one who discovered the science behind light” 

 

“Mommy’s a scientist”

 

“Oh really what type of scientist is she?”

 

“I dunno she never takes me to work. But I know she does really cool stuff like making things explode. One time we got to watch over a dog because mommy was doing research on dogs”

 

That makes his brain run wild. Lydia’s a beautiful girl with a beautiful brain. His new kinky most likely includes lydia in a lab coat in a lab room. Because duh science is a turn on. 

 

After a few more encouraging comments from stiles Austin finally agress to play again. They keep playing there together until Stiles accidentally throws the ball directly at Austin’s face. And yes it was an accident he’s the least gracious person to ever walk on Earth he didn’t mean to hit Austin! Now Lydia will definitely hate him for giving her kid a black eye, great he already ruined his chance with her and he hasn’t even had an actual conversation with here. This is why he never takes care of kids, he’ll he can’t even take care of himself.

 

After that incident Stiles takes Austin home and puts some ice on his face. It’s not that bad he has a small bruise on his cheek bone, but it’s not that big. It’s not that noticeable, he hopes everything will be okay and hopes Lydia won’t hate him. 

 

He fucking hopes so because he’s really really interested in Lydia. She seems so fun and fierce. He hates Scott for not introducing them earlier, he’s convinced Scott hates him for always intruding on his dates with kira. 

 

Whatever he totally has a chance with Lydia. With his charm he’ll totally win her over. 

 

Translation; he’s fcuked and he’s totally gonna beg scott to be his wingman. And he knows for a fact that Scott can't resist him because he's just that nice,

 

He’ll be fine. 

 

________________________________________

 

He puts Austin to sleep at exactly four o’clock. He takes the opportunity to do some work. It might be his day off but there not a single day goes by where he doesn’t do any research for his cases. It’s an unhealthy obsession but it’s fine who needs sleep anyways. He’s thankful he brought his work stuff with him. 

 

As soon as he opens his current file he gets carried away with it. He’s always had trouble focusing on certain things but he doesn’t have trouble focusing on any cases. His mind goes 100 miles a minute but he knows exactly what he’s doing. He has this need to solve things, he might not be the nicest person but does enjoy helping people. He likes the adrenaline that comes with cases, likes the feeling he gets whenever he finally solves a case, likes to see the really fcuked up people behind a jail cell. He loves his job more than anything.

 

His obsession with solving things first developed when his mother died. He remembers himself as an eight year old helplessly staring at his mother screamed at him “Get away from me, You’re trying to hurt me!”. He can still feel his heartbreak, he was only eight years old and he didn't know what was going on. He felt useless sitting on a hospital chair tasting his bitter tears as his mother was dying and having breakdown because of him.

 

He begged his dad for answers, he kept asking everyone what was wrong with his mother and no one wanted to tell him. 

 

They didn’t want to tell an eight year old his mother was dying and as each day went by she kept forgetting about him. 

 

They all tried to keep it from him but he still found out. He overheard the doctor talking about it. 

 

“She has less than a week to live” Those words still haunt him in his sleep. 

 

After that knowing things became a necessary. His hunger for knowledge grew more and more until it led to countless sleepless nights trying to read anything he could. He never wanted to feel useless again. He wanted to solve things, wanted to understand them and help others understand them too. That’s how his love for solving puzzles started.

 

His eyes burn from staring at a paper for too long, so he closes the file and starts to clean up the mess. On his way to pack up his things he sees Austin sleeping on the bed and he smiles at the sight.

 

He looks adorable wrapped in one of Scott’s blankets. The doorbell breaks him out of his day dream.

 

“Coming” he screams even though he’s 100 percent sure the person on the other end can’t hear him.

He walks back to the living room and opens the door. The person on the other end leaves him breathless for the second time that day. Lydia’s standing there looking like a sin. The wind makes her hair look like it had a life of its own and her cheeks are pink, she looks hot and adorable at the same time.

“Hey” her red lips stretch into a smile and god damn he’ll be lying if he said his knees didn’t go weak. 

 

“H-hey” He actually stutters like the idiot he is. 

 

“Is Austin ready to go?” 

 

“Uh he’s actually sleeping right now. Do you maybe wanna come in and wake him up”

 

“I suppose, it’s like I could wake him up standing out here” 

 

“Right” he awkwardly chuckles and opens the door, allowing her to step in. 

 

She walks in and heads straight to Scott’s room. She walks confidently and he’s brought to his knees again. 

 

He waits for him in he living room, he paces back and forth as he tries to think about of ways to try to know more about her. 

 

She walks in and tries to hold in a giggle as she watches the man in front of her walks back and forth gripping his hair. 

 

He's cute she thinks to herself. 

 

She coughs to get his attention and his eyes automatically lock with hers, He has really nice eyes, they're warm and welcoming like him. It gives her a good feeling, one she hasn’t felt since she was a teenager. He’s the first one to break the eye contact, his eyes travel down until they land on Austin. He’s sleepily holding his mother's’ hand as he struggles to stay awake. 

 

“Mommy are we still eating chicken nuggets?” Apparently he’s wake enough to think about food. 

 

“Of course”

 

“Can stiles come with us”

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him” 

 

The kid looks up at stiles with big hopeful eyes, it’s becoming really hard to say no when his eyes are that adorable, “Stiles do you wanna come with us”

 

“Uh would that be okay? You guys wouldn't mind?”

 

“Don’t be silly mommy and I love company” 

 

It’s then that stiles raises his eyes again, he looks at Lydia who’s looking at him with a shy smile. He nods a little and together the three of them make their way to the parking lot. 

 

It’s awkward, no one knows where to go. Stiles heads to his jeep while Austin almost follows him too, Lydia has to tug on his and a little to keep him from going. 

 

“Come on we’ll go on my car” she tells her son. 

 

________________________________________

 

Dinner is surprisingly very pleasant. The three of them start off by making small talk. Lydia talks about her job while stiles listens with awe, then they take turn and Stiles talks about his job as Austin listen with awe and Lydia has a secret smile the whole time. It feels nice, too nice if she’s being honest. It almost feels right, like they’ve done this millions of time before, like they’re long lost friends who magically came together again. 

 

Small talk leads to Stiles and lydia playfully fighting. They discuss random things but still manage to argue about them.. Austin doesn’t understand anything, he just keeps looking at stiles and then at Lydia. He giggles every time his mother says something and stiles just stares at her with an open mouth. They do that until their food comes.

 

Once they actually do start eating, Austin and Stiles are the ones fighting. Austin keeps stealing fries from Stiles because his mother didn't let him get any, she says too much fatty food is bad for you, and stiles steals a chicken nugget in return. Austin giggles every time Stiles plays with his toy, while Lydia sits back and watches them interact. She enjoys the sight, it’s not often that she sees her son so happy and free. His son only ever let's scott play with him., he’s always shy and too scared to talk to people. She likes seeing his son smile like that. 

 

Time flies while the three of them sit in small booth and interact with one another. Soon the three of them make their way back to their cars with Austin in the middle and the two adults on his sides. 

 

Austin tugs at her mother's hand to get her attention. “Mommy can I stay with Stiles tomorrow?”

 

And lydia actually laughs at that, Her laugh echoed around the empty parking lot and stiles swears he’s never heard anything sweeter than her laugh. 

 

“Honey I don’t work tomorrow”

 

The small boy pouts into an idea pops into his head “Then can I stay with him next time you work?”

 

Lydia justs nods and continues to walk towards her car. Once she puts Austin in his chair she gets money out of her pocket and makes her way towards stiles. She knocks on his window and watches as he struggles to roll it down. 

 

“Here” she hands him the money. “Thanks for watching him” 

 

“Don't worry about it, it was no problem really”

 

“It’s still polite to say thank you” They smile at each other and quickly say their goodbyes. She watches him go, the smile never leaving her face. 

 

She gets ready to go home and adjusts the mirrors, through one of them she sees Austin sleeping and her smile only widens. 

 

________________________________________

 

Once stiles gets home he counts the money and immediately drops all of it as he sees what’s in between two 20 dollar bills.

 

“Might never know when you’ll need to babysit again - LGM”

 

He autactuall fist bumps like the nerd he is. Hell yes! His charm definitely worked, 

 

He actually got Lydia Martin’s phone number his life is amazing.

 

He has an instinct to text her as soon as possible but he doesn;t. He doesn’t want to bother her so he holds in his excitement until the next day.

 

He texts her around noon, he spends a whole freaking hour thinking about what he wants to say. 

 

A whole damn hour and the best he can up with is a simple “hey” 

 

Stiles: hey 

 

Stiles: Austin left his backpack here 

 

Stiles: shit you probably don't know who I am. This is stiles btw 

 

Lydia: I know who you are who else would be texting me about a backpack 

 

Stiles: oh that makes sense 

 

Lydia: I would hope it did 

 

Stiles: so should I you know give it to Scott?

 

Lydia: you could do that. Or you could give it to the right owner

 

Stiles: I could do that 

 

Lydia: please do that 

 

Stiles: okay when could I stop by? To drop off the backpack 

 

Lydia: we’re home right now you could come over 

 

The spend the rest of the day texting with one another. It goes from those awkward first text messages to some deep conversations. They talk for hours straight, they talk without getting bored as if the best entertainment they have is each other. 

 

Stiles doesn't end up going to her house but he does end up learning a lot about her.

 

________________________________________

 

The next time they hang out is during scott’s birthday dinner. Lydia wears a long black dress that fits her perfectly meanwhile Stiles goes with a fancy black tux. 

 

They don’t get to talk as much as they wanted to, but they do end up spending the whole night next to each other. They’re hands brushing every once in awhile as well as their legs. It makes Lydia frustrated, she starts to crave his touch, she wants him to just rub his arms up and down her thighs. It turns her on -she’s never felt this hot and bothered before- she craves his touch so much it’s unbearable. He does too, she’s so beautiful and it makes his mind run wild.

 

Austin’s face lights up whenever Stiles talks to him. It scares Lydia a little bit. It scares her to see her son depend on someone that could hurt him. Austin’s never really had a relationship with a man other than Scott before, and seeing him with Stiles does many things to her. 

 

It makes her crave for a family with him; starting a family with someone who she just met is a deadly thought. A deadly thought that could change everything. Stiles is a nuclear bomb that could be set off in any given moment and her whole life would flash before her eyes. In one moment her whole life could be together and in the next she’ll be left standing in a room fill with the consequences of it.

 

She’s scared and she doesn’t know what to do about it. She blames Scott really, if he hadn’t introduced Stiles to her she would be living her normal life right this second.

 

If she hadn’t met Stiles her son wouldn't have anyone to play baseball with.

 

That night instead of going home like she was playing to do he ends up staying at stiles’ house for the first time. She wasn’t planning on staying the night, she wasn’t planning on going to his house at all. 

 

And stiles being stiles had to blow up all her plans. Screw him and his stupid big mouth really, he kept talking about star wars to her son and that just happened to lead to a movie night. 

 

“You should totally come over and watch the movie with me” he had told her son.

 

And Austin being the adorable puppy he is, followed his instructions and begged her. 

 

She didn’t feel like saying no, but now as she’s seated in the couch she regrets her decision. 

 

It’s not because she hates him or his house, it’s the opposite of that. His house is warm and welcoming reminding her of the word home.

 

Lydia hasn’t had a home in ages, not since her perfect life fell apart when she was just eight years old. 

 

It scares her and she doesn’t know how to react. 

 

It quickly goes from a movie night to a sleepover. Lydia’s seated on the right side of the couch while stiles sits on the left side, her son had previously been in the middle but that quickly changed as the movie went on. He ended up with his head on Stiles’ lap and his legs brushing her lap. From the corner of her eye she could see stiles playing with his hair, his long fingers tangled in her son’t curls.

 

She should be embarrassed to feel jealous of that but could you really blame her? His fingers are really fucking nice and really fucking long. Don’t judge her she’s horny.

 

In the morning when she wakes up she finds herself pressed against something hard yet so soft at the same time. 

 

She slowly opens her eyes but her vision is blocked by something that won’t let her see a single thing, so she stris a little, trying to get a glimpse of her surroundings. When she’s finally able to look around for awhile everything hits her at once. She has her head tucked in one of Stiles’s shoulders, her arms are wrapped around his middle stretching out to the other end. 

 

It’s not exactly an end it’s more of a person. Her hands are stretched about her fingers barely touching her son’s finger tips. 

 

Oh, that’s quite an interesting picture. Stiles in the middle as lydia’s head lays on one shoulder while Austin’s head lays on the other. 

 

It feels nice. It feels like intimacy and safety butt she doesn’t let those feelings scare her. It only brings her more happiness.

 

Later that day when she sits on the kitchen counter as she watches Stiles and Austin cook side by side, or rather Austin eating anything stiles tries to make, she’s hit with the same feelings. It only makes her smile wider. 

 

________________________________________

 

The next time they hang out together it’s unplanned. He accidentally overhears Austin talking to one of his friends when he was on his way to pick him up.

 

“I can't got to the party because uh- because I have to do homework” the little five year old says, and that only made him snicker. Yeah right five year olds doing homework. 

 

He didn’t mention it until they were driving back to Lydia’s house. 

 

“So what’s this party i've been hearing about ?” He tries to fish some information out of Austin.

 

“Hum? Party? What party?” confusing obviously dripping from his voice.

 

“You know the party you can’t go to because of your homework?”

 

“Oh that party…”

 

“Yeah that party. What’s up with that?”

 

“Nothing” 

 

Stiles sends him the ‘stop lying to me’ look through the rearview mirror and Austin just shrugs as if his answer is good enough. 

 

Stiles send him a pointed look and Austin sighs, knowing he lost. 

 

It's weird to thinking about the fact that he's been knowing Austin for three months and yet they’re perfectly capable of having conversations with their eyes. 

 

“If I tell you, you have promise not to tell mommy”

 

“Oh come on! I only told her once!” That only causes Austin to erupt into small little giggles that have become stiles’ favorite thing to hear, of course Lydia's laugh is right up there too. 

 

“I don't want to go”

 

“And why is that”

 

“Because it's a Father's Day party and I don't have a dad” Austin’s gaze lowers as he speaks.

 

“Hey look at me, it's fine you're still you. You're still smart and funny and good at baseball. Not having a dad doesn't make you less of a person. I didn't have a mother does that mean I can't do things?”

 

Austin just shakes his head signifying that he understands what stiles is trying to explain to him.

 

“I don't want to go because it makes me sad. My friends have dads and I don't. They always talk about cool things like going to work with their dads and playing with me and I don't. Why don’t I have a dad stiles? Is it because I'm shorter than everyone else in my class” 

 

“Hey no don't that, listen to me Austin you can't think like that okay? You've done nothing wrong. You're the most amazing kid I’ve ever met. You have to know that you're the most adorable kid out there. I’ll take you to work with me, you can help me catch all the bad guys. Hell we'll go to the park every week and we’ll play for hours until you pass out. Just please don't say thing like that okay? It's not your fault, got it?”

 

Austin just nods as he brings a hand to remove the tear stains on his cheek. 

 

Stiles doesn't tell Lydia about it, but he does try to make it better. He goes with Austin to the party and together they both make fun of the people there. They sit in a corner and make baseballs shape cookies together. 

 

After that stiles makes it his mission to spend as much time with Austin as he can. 

 

They go to the park every Saturday, sometimes Lydia goes with them and she sits in an bench as she reads a book while watching both of her boys play with each other, other times Scott gets to hang out with them. 

 

Once a month stiles Scott and Austin go to Chuck E. Cheese’s and together they play all day long. 

 

Sometimes they have movie nights at Lydia's house and he ends up sending the night there with them. 

 

Other times Austin comes over and spends the night with stiles whenever Lydia has a conference outside of Beacon Hill. 

 

With Austin and stiles growing together it's impossible for stiles and Lydia not to. 

 

Both adults are constantly texting each other, and if they're not then they’re either meeting up in a small cafe that they like to call theirs or they're staying up all night talking to one another. 

 

They both know that things are different, but it's a good kind of different. They're constantly in each other's life and they wouldn't have it any other way.

 

________________________________________

 

When stiles gets three tickets to a Met’s game he's convinced the something that Lydia and him are is meant to develop.

 

He gets to spend a Sunday watching his favorite baseball team play with his favorite people, he couldn't ask for something better really. 

 

They all drive together to the game, stiles drives while lydia sits in the passenger seat and Austin sits in the back of his car. 

 

Well it's their car now that they drive everywhere together. 

 

Austin’s excitement won't let him shut up, he keeps saying stiles is a cool guy who gets cool stuff like tickets. 

 

The adults just laugh at his excitement. 

 

They take a seat next to each other and enjoy the game like a normal family, that is until the kiss cam focuses on stiles and Lydia 

 

They don't know what to do. They know they're something, but that's all they know. They spend their free time cuddling with each other but they never kiss. Stiles doesn't want to do something she doesn't want to do. What if he kisses her and she doesn't like it? Then he’ll totally fuck up their something.

 

Stiles is about to tell her to ignore it, but he isn't given the chance to do so because Lydia’s suddenly all he can hear taste and see. 

 

Her lips are pressed against his with just the right amount of pressure, his eyes say open for a while until it hits him.

 

Holy shit he’s kidding Lydia Martin! 

 

That's when the switch turns on, and soon he's the one grabbing her cheeks. Stroking them each time their lips move. Her small fingers are lost in his hair and he can hear her panting whenever they break apart. 

 

He pulls back enough to be able to see her. Her eyes are a shade shade lighter, her cheeks tainted with pink, her lips are swollen-more than normally- and her lipstick is gone. 

 

It's gone because he's wearing it.

 

He's wearing it because he got to kiss her.

 

He was the one that caused that.

 

He left her breathless and panting. 

 

Their small bubble is interrupted when they hear the cheers from the crowed and they suddenly remember they're in public.

 

There's one specific sound that gets their attention. 

 

“Ew stiles tried to eat mommy” Austin says as he looks up at the adults with disgust.

 

That only makes them laugh again; it only makes Lydia lean into stiles and it makes him wrap his arms around her shoulder. 

 

“When the game is over I’ll like to take you guys somewhere” he tells both mother and son. Lydia just nods; agreeing to go anywhere he asks her to without questioning his motives.

 

________________________________________

 

After the game is over stiles takes them both to his father’s house. 

 

He makes them dinner as Lydia and Noah talk about how stiles use to be the most annoying kid ever. 

 

“It's not funny Lyds!” He screams from the kitchen whenever he hears her laugh at something his father says.

 

“You're mom sucks”

 

“You like her” 

 

“That I do” he answers back with a smile on his face.

 

Yeha he does, he totally likes her. He likes everything about her, the small dimples she hates so much and every other flaw she hates. 

 

When the four of them sit around the table and laugh all together she knows everything has changed.

 

But she's not scared like she use to be, stiles has taught her change is good. He's made her life so much better she doesn't want to picture a lifetime without him.

 

Whatever their something was definitely developed into something more.

 

Something among the lines of spending her life with him, married or not. There was a time she never wanted to thinking about marriage but that times seems far away now. She wouldn't mind getting married, in fact she kinda hopes they do end up getting married. She's not scared anymore, she doesn't fear he’ll wake up and leave her just like Jackson had done.

 

She knows better than that. She knows that as long as she doesn't give stiles a reason to walk anyway from them he won't.

 

And she doesn't give him a reason, three years later the married couple buy a house next to Scott and Kira and they're all happy. It's her family; all the happiness she feels belongs to her. 

 

Stiles is hers, he's part of her family. 

 

Lydia is his, she's part of his family.

 

Austin is theirs.

 

It's the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> For mel (it took me weeks to finish this because I'm a lazy asshole but it's here now I hope you like it)


End file.
